imprint
by joayla
Summary: My entry fo the 'thingsthatgobumpinthenight' contest. It's Haloween at the Cullen's Its party time and it's someones destiny to join in the secret! post Breaking Dawn - Bella POV.


**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author: **_**joayla**_

**Story Title: **_**Imprint**_

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Vamp or Human: **_**Vamp**_

**Disclaimer: **_**All credit to Stephanie Meyer I just cause them trouble**_

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/

****************************************************************

**Imprint**

"Alice why are we having this party again?" it wasn't the first time I was practically pinned to the chair in this bathroom and it wouldn't be the last. To be honest this was one of the first times I could put up a fight, and I did. It was only Renesmee showing me that she wanted to have Auntie Rosalie do her hair that I finally succumbed.

"Bella I have told you a thousand times, do you want me to point out the facts again?" She huffed straightening my head to carry on putting curlers in "Firstly you still haven't had enough human experiences and you know how Edward enjoys that too, he missed out on so many whilst brooding all those years." Rosalie giggled as she passed the curlers to Alice.

"We haven't let Alice have a Halloween party in years it wasn't much fun with just the seven of us and you know Emmett prefers scaring the kids when trick or treating."

There was a gentle tap on the door and I knew it was Esme "How are you girls getting on?" Giving Renesmee a little smile to match.

"Oh Grandma! Look at what Rosalie has done to my hair. Isn't it pretty?" We all looked down at her as she gave us a twirl and she was my beautiful little daughter.

"It is lovely." Esme nodded her head vehemently. "Come and show me your costume and I will help you into it honey."

"Oh Grandma I have a lovely costume! I'm going as a cowgirl and Jake is going to be a cowboy." Esme placed her hand out and Renesmee took it and skipped out the room with her. Alice hit me round the head and said "That is the main reason we are having this party so your daughter can have a normal childhood."

"I know. I know, " bowing my head in shame. I know this was what Renesmee had asked for and this was going to be one of the last years in Forks.

Soon it was going to be time for Renesmee to go to school, she was more than ready now with all the help she has been having from the family. Carlisle had pointed out the fact that we should all start somewhere new together when that time came. So I was preparing myself that I would be leaving my family. Not forever like I thought I would but now with my father knowing half truths at least we were able to have him visit along with other members of the pack now that Jacob was definitely coming with us.

"I'm sorry Alice; I know how hard you have tried to make this special for her… But you know what I think of parties and you have put so many people on the guest list it's just, I still don't feel that confident. It's only a little over a year since my change." I said cautiously.

"Look you'll be fine. I just know it!" She said grinning over my head, now getting ready to blast my head with her hair dryer.

"Alice you can't see when the wolves are around!' I shouted over the hairdryer.

"I know!" She replied with an impish grin.

"But it'll be fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head Bella, there's seven and a half vampires, a pack of wolves and the Chief of Police. What will honestly go wrong?"

Rosalie who was now also armed with a hair dryer smiled softly at me, "Bella really you have got to give yourself a break nothing has happened up to now and I doubt it ever will. Please will you just let your hair down a bit? Even Edward trusts you."

Thinking of my beautiful husband, "Alice, what is Edward wearing? He wouldn't tell me this morning." I whined.

"I knew it! Rosalie I knew we would get her to come over to the dark side and enjoy this party!" Alice was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, okay. I give in I will try to enjoy this party for the sake of my family….'

"Now Alice if I can't get to know what Edward is wearing what about me? What do you have planned for me?" I knew it was going to be awful I had a feeling it was, the amount of times Alice had dressed me I have never been completely comfortable and this was an excuse to dress me really outlandishly.

"Ooh, let me just go and get it! I got you the most fantastic outfit! You'll see that I did!" Laughing and moving at lightning speed I could hear her rummaging at the back of the closet ad she was back within seconds with a garment bag over her arm and a shoe box in the other.

"Look Alice do you think I should pin her down?" Rosalie said pinning my curls to my head, now they were both laughing at me.

"No I can see that it will be okay."

"Alice just show me the god dam outfit!" I snapped.

She unzipped the bag and whipped out a beautiful dress. It was long, with a classic design on it. It reminded me slightly of a wedding gown, however it was completely black and I turned round to face Alice and Rosalie who were both looking rather smug with themselves. "I'm sorry I still have no clue who or what I'm supposed to be."

In unison the both chirped "The bride of Dracula!"

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was livid. Before I could even open my mouth, I was propelled backwards flying through the air with strong arms wrapped tightly around me onto Alice and Jasper's bed. He must of answered they're silent thoughts.

"Calm down babe, it's not their fault. It was all my idea." My beautiful husband plead with me, "Let me in babe." I took a deep breath and let my mental shield down.

"_I'm_ _sorry babe; I didn't mean to upset you." _He stroked the side of my face, which calmed me immensely, "_I thought it would be funny." _He slowly traced his hand down my collar bone and down to the swell of my breast when I finally answered him with my thoughts,

"_Edward Anthony Cullen! You honestly thought I would appreciated being dressed up as the bride of Dracula in front of my friends and family who mostly don't know I'm now a vampire, and what about my dad? He has his suspicions but we don't have to be this blatant!" _He started to kiss my cheek and I totally lost my train of thought as I lifted my head so he could work his way down to have better access to my neck. _"Mrs. Cullen I thought it would be funny, Jake even helped me with the idea"_

"_Since when has he been your best mate?" _I thought sarcastically.

"_Bella." _He was pleading with me now, _"Look I thought about this a lot, and it's a party. We know everybody who's coming and there are more people that know our little secret rather than don't. Remember it's just your dad who chose not to know and our friends from school who don't. So we shouldn't have a problem. Really Alice has checked for me and we should be okay. Plus the party is for our beautiful baby and I'm not going to break her heart either."_

"_Are you seriously using our daughter to guilt trip me into wearing a costume?"_ I fumed and he gave me my special crooked grin and all my thoughts relaxed. With a cheeky look I thought _"Does this mean you're going as Dracula?"_

"_Yes baby! Now, will you escort me to the party or not?" _He thought to me as I raised myself up and hitched my leg over his waist grinding myself into him. Putting up my shield I leant down and whispered into his ear huskily. "Does this mean you'll act out my vampire fantasy?" When he hesitated I added, "For me baby?" He groaned into my neck.

"Bella, Edward, you do have a room of your own." Alice walked out of the bathroom 'Edward get out! We girls have got to get ready and you can go do the same," She ordered. "The guests will be arriving shortly."

I climbed off Edward and walked him to the door as he leaned into me, took a deep breath inhaling my scent and kissed the top of my head. "I'll come and get you when you're ready babe." He said and walked down the hall.

"Right Bella, get over here cause we've got to get ready too." Rosalie glared at me.

"Okay girls, if I'm going as the bride of Dracula what are you two going as?"

Rosalie was slipping into a red full length sequin dress that had a split up her thigh and she turned around and held her hair up as Alice did the zip up "I'm going as Jessica Rabbit." She slowly pulled the purple gloves up her arms.

"And I'm going as the original material girl, Madonna!" Alice squealed, "I've even got the cone bra!" "How on earth do you get away with normal costumes like that?" I was curious now.

"Bella are you sure you want to know? You know you still have human reactions even though you don't blush." Rosalie grinned like she was going to corrupt me as Alice giggled.

"Rosalie there are no secrets in this house you know that. Let's just say Jasper likes the song _like a_ _virgin_."

"God I did not just want to hear that about my brother!" I shook my head trying to get the mental image out of it.

"Don't you want to know about Emmett?" They were both in hysterics now so I grabbed the dress and shoes and walked out of the door in a strop and up the stairs to my bedroom to get ready I passed Emmett on the stairs and muttered "She's a cartoon man." I could hear the girls squealing with laughter.

Edward must of heard me and came up to investigate, "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine babe, I've just got to get my head around all this, this is my acting début, you know? I don't want anything to go wrong that's all." I sighed.

"Look we'll all be on our best behaviour. I promise." He pulled me into his body and nuzzled my hair, "Now, are you going to get that sexy body of yours in that dress? We have guests to entertain." We were then interrupted like so many other times in these intimate moments,

"Mummy! Daddy! Grandpa has just pulled into the drive and Jakes with him hurry up!" Renesmee twirled into our room "What do you think?"

I smiled at her, Alice and Rose had out done themselves with her costume it was perfect she even had little cowboy boots, a hat and holster, she looked adorable.

"You go on down and see them in and we'll be down soon, we just need to put the costumes on." Edward told her.

"You had better daddy, I want to dance and Esme said we can do apple bobbing." She gracefully ran down the stairs as I heard my dad's cruiser pull in to the drive.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered taking a deep breath and slipped into the dress. Edward was really quick donning the black suit and cape. I stopped to watch him making him look over to me and raised an eyebrow, he stalked over to me and I took my hair into my hands pulling it on to my head so he could do the bodice up as he buttoned it up I felt his cold breath on the back of my neck. I spun round releasing my hair and crushing my lips to his forgetting anything about everything, my hands snaked their way up to his hair pulling him closer to me "Hmm you make a very hot Dracula." I whispered and he pulled away looking enraged .

"Alice will be with us soon." He explained just as he finished his sentence, she was leaning on the door frame.

"Come on the guests are waiting and you both forgot something." I caught the offending item as she threw it at me and I looked at Edward in complete shock seeing he had a pair in his hands too. We both laughed as he put the plastic fangs in his mouth. "Come on then babe let's get this party on the road."

As we walked down the stairs I opened up my shield to him so I could hear others' thoughts _"If it gets too much to bear pull out." _He thought and I squeezed his hand pulling my shield back up.

"What?" I asked sensing his panic, he didn't answer.

"Edward, I just changed my mind about my shield. I don't know but I just have a feeling that I shouldn't worry what everybody is thinking and I should enjoy myself, I never needed to know before."

He sighed, "It's probably for the best love I can hear Mike Newton arriving." He grimaced.

I sighed putting on a brave face, I scanned the room and I smiled to myself, all my family were here already in the room Esme and Carlisle were dressed as Marilyn Monroe and Elvis, Rosalie and Alice were finally dressed and I could see that Emmett and Jazz must have put up a fight Because Jazz was in his confederates uniform and Emmett was dressed as an American footballer with the pads just adding to his size.

The decorations were amazing as usual, Alice had out done herself, there were black and orange streamers and cobwebs everywhere and the pumpkins that Jazz and Em had carved out were spectacular! I looked over to the corner of the room and she had really put a coffin there. And in the middle of the room as promised there was an old barrel filled with red water with apples floating in it. I walked into the room and Charlie and Sue were standing buy the food table. I was slightly shocked at the amount of food set out Esme must have really enjoyed making this lot, cooking was one of her guilty pleasures and I was pleased she now had Jake and Seth to cook for, now I could no longer bear to sample anything. I looked at Edward and he also glanced towards the table knowing what I was thinking "Bella with the wolves around I don't think nobody will notice that you don't eat anything babe."

I smiled and dragged him over to Charlie "Hi dad." I bounced over to him and kissed his cheek this was getting easier, and I stepped back to look at his costume "Dad you're wearing your police uniform." I sighed in disappointment.

"What! What have I done wrong…? Bella you know I don't do parties." He defended and Sue smiled at me still keeping some distance.

"Hello Bella, I did try to get him into something different but you know how stubborn he gets."

Edward laughed and said, "I know where she gets it from now."

"Edward." Charlie put his hand out to shake his hand as Edward shook his hand, "Interesting costumes kids." Sue tried to hold back the giggles as Charlie said this being in on the joke and I glared at Edward and blasted my shield away and thought _"Told_ _you so."_ He smiled and then looked confused when he realized my shield was back in place. "Sorry dad we have other guests to see, is it okay if we leave you two?"

"Sure Bells I'm just going to tuck in to this." He pointed towards the table, "Before those Quileute boys get here."

Edward and I worked our way round the room chatting to Carlisle, Esme and our siblings. We went and checked on Renesmee who was messing around with Jake and the boys, it was nice to see that so many of the pack had joined us and that they had all had dressed in fancy dress it was quiet funny to see Seth dressed as Superman and Embry and Quil as Batman and Robin.

Sam and Emily had both arrived with Billy and wheeled him over to my dad and he glance a look in our direction and started to laugh with them both. "Edward what's he thinking?" My mind was going into hyper drive.

"Bella you worry too much, they're laughing because your dad still hasn't guessed even with us wearing this."

"Are you sure he doesn't know and Billy's not going to tell him, you know the Volturi…"

Edward pulled me close and crushed his body close to mine and whispered, "Bella you panic to much Billy would never slip our secret as long as we hold his."

"And Charlie?"

"As I have told you a thousand times as long as we don't morph into giant dogs he's happy." He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "Bella he only cares for you, we're stable and that I am able to provide for you and Renesmee. As long as I never hurt you is all he cares about, he knows when you are happy and wants to be a good dad." I glanced over to Billy and he gave me a wink I needed that reassurance.

"Edward I don't recognize Billy's costume why is he wearing a tweed suit?"

"He's come as Detective Ironside, it was a popular TV series in the 70s… It was either that or Xavier from X Men but he didn't want to shave his head."

I smiled at Edward, "Seriously." He tapped his temple and smiled back giving me a little kiss on my forehead "I love you." He breathed.

Before I knew it I was being dragged over to a group of people I have not seen in ages. In fact since the wedding I believe. There Stood Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben and to Edwards disgust Mike. They all had stories of college and what they all had been up to. I was slightly jealous but in a few years once I was through high school again I was determined to go college. I had to remind myself that good things came to those who wait. Edward left me with my friends to go and dance with Renesmee; I however think Mike's thoughts may have got the better of him.

I decided to stay and chat to the girls for awhile catching up on all the gossip. Angela and Ben were still together and were thinking of moving in together. Jessica and Mike had fizzled out however I could tell she was eyeing up the pack trying to make him jealous and Lauren was in on her plan, those two will never change! And Mike was in shock that Edward and I were still together. I made small talk inquiring of his mother and how the store was going. He rattled off some crap about thinking of quitting college to take over the store. Mike was really aspiring!

Alice came and saved me and insisted that the party had better get started and Emmett turned the music up.

Believe it or not I was actually really enjoying myself I was with everybody I loved and I was pleased I was able to recall this night with perfect clarity. I spent most of the night dancing. I danced with Edward a lot and I was pleased that the dancing lessons with Renesmee and the girls was something I had actually enjoyed and had come in useful. I managed to dance with Seth, Jake, Carlisle and Charlie. Emmett had persuaded me to dance with him to some rap song he enjoyed. As he spun me around on the dance floor that's when I saw her, she walked into the room and she actually looked stunning, she was dressed in full Quileute national dress and looked totally different to the normal Leah that usually sulked round outside. As Em twirled me around again and I managed to catch her eye and gave her a quick smile which she returned. I had a warm feeling inside and I was pleased she was able to leave her issues at the front door. That's when Edward cut sensing my happiness at that time. I never disliked Leah but her attitude towards everything was always so negative.

As Edward twirled me I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply, I could sense that he was distracted concentrating on the silent thoughts of the others. I looked up to him inquisitively and I whispered "commentary." As I said this I decided to hear it for myself and opened up my shield and he just smiled back and mouthed the word '_nosey_' to me. I kissed him gently on his lips so he would know he was right.

God it was chaos in my head, whilst Sue and Billy was pleased Leah had come, my dad Charlie was pleased because he thought we should try to bond more with them, Seth was already acting like my brother and he wanted me and Leah to act like sisters. God his thoughts were serious about Sue. Putting that information to one side I could hear Sam and Jacobs echoing thoughts of _I hope she's not here to cause trouble! _I glanced over to Leah and she smiled at Edward and me, she knew at that instant we were both listening,

"_I'm sorry for arriving late and sorry for all the trouble I have caused you all recently. I need to apologize properly but can I just enjoy the party tonight?"_

Edward replied for both of us "Certainly Leah, you're always welcome, you're family." He smiled and with that Seth barrelled up to her and started ranting at her straight away.

I put my arms around Edward's neck and was content with the fact I had managed to last more than five minutes without being disturbed; it was the longest amount of time we had spent together in the last two days what with Renesmee constantly fighting for our attention.

However it was Jasper that shattered our moment, this time twirling Alice towards us "I thought guys grew up once they left for college. Unfortunately those three are still thinking with their dicks!" He pointed to Eric, Tyler and Mike. Who were all watching Leah argue with Seth across the room. I opened my shield up to allow us both to start hearing their thoughts again and was instantly disgusted and dropped my shield away from Edward not wanting to hear anymore from them three.

Edward laughed, "It's now my turn to tell you, I told you so." I smiled and Stuck my tongue out at him and carried on dancing with him as he twirled me around again I could see Eric approach Leah and I had a strange sense of déjà vu, I heard Leah practically bark at him her refusal whilst Edward was silently doubling up with laughter "Remind you of anything sweetheart?" Knowing full well it was like my first week at high school I laughed and replied.

"Is Tyler up next then?" Edward laughed and tapped his temple,"He thinks that if he can get in their next whilst Mike is in the toilet he is in with a chance." And exactly at that point Tyler picked up two beers and walked over to Leah I could see from the expression on her face that she was trying to be polite as he asked her about her costume. She gracefully turned him down and headed towards the stairs to the bathroom.

"That was interesting," I turned and looked at Edward and he smiled and said, "They do get a bit repetitive over the years Hun and they obviously will never learn."

"Edward I know I haven't spent much time with you this evening but I think I had better go and check on Leah, you know, make her feel welcome and apologize for those goons."

"Bella sometimes you truly are remarkable and remember I have forever with you. It's about time I checked in on Renesmee … and Bella I think Leah will appreciate you making her feel welcome."

As I walked away from him I sensed the loss straight away. I walked towards the bottom of the stairs smiling at people as I went, the music was quite loud now and I could barely make out the two voices whispering as I walked up the stairs and I could see two people sitting on the Bench under the landing window. I knew one would be Leah having followed her up here but the other looking at the costume and smelling his greasy scent I realized it was Mike. Not wanting to disturb her let down, I walked into the toilet to have a pretend human moment. I listened to them waiting for her punch line but it never came, I heard her describing La Push and Mike was intent on listening to her even though he had been there a thousand times. That was a bit weird but boys will do anything.

I walked out of the room and I was propelled into Carlisle's office by Edward Jasper Alice and Carlisle.

"What's all this about?" I glared at all of them my eyes resting on Carlisle being our leader knowing he would explain,

"Bella we've got a situation Jasper and Edward couldn't sense it until it was too late and Alice… Well you know her visions don't work with the wolves here." I glared at Edward and pleaded with him mentally to explain himself,

"Bella I'm truly sorry, there was nothing what I could do' He apologized.

I was getting slightly aggravated now, obviously it was nobody's fault that I didn't understood. I looked at Jasper as Edward had his head in his hands now. "Jasper I suggest you explain what's going on and make it quick." I snapped.

"Bella I can feel your aggravation and that's part of it, that's how it works. I only felt the intensity when it was too late…. She saw him. It's not planned you know that. You understand don't you? And Edward was not able to read her thoughts until after it happened because they weren't planning on actually doing it in the first place."

"Why are you all talking in riddles what the hell are you all going on about."

Alice couldn't contain herself, "Leah has imprinted."

I froze…

And I fell to my knees with the intensity of that statement and I whispered to myself.

_No not Mike Newton…!!!_

*****************************************************************

Thank you for reading !!

**I would like to say a big thank you to my Beta flicker-of-lurvv she has some wicked stories!! I am her Beta for her story LYESMACO its not posted due to technical problems but go put her on author alert it will be worth the wait!!**

******************************************************************

Flicker-of-lurvv and myself have set up our own community

called

Britains got Twilight

We are after all British Authors to post there stories there!!

If you know of any

Please PM us.

Thanks Again !!!


End file.
